Random Interviews
by Aya.Chaos
Summary: OH NO! the randomness the crushes the OCNESS! okay pairings: KibaOC.,..GaaraOC...KankuroLeeOC...OCTemari...OcCandy...OcFreewillytoy...OCtable...NejiTen...SasuSaku..NaruHina..InoCho Gasp i do like this pairing...maybe..name will change? no? no...
1. Starter off Stupid introsgay crushes

Disclaimer: No do I look like I own Naruto? NO IF I DID...Naruto would like Hinata too! GOSH! Ppl it common SENSE!

Okay this was SOOOO random! Okay Louie At School He was like OMG I saw the end bit of Naruto and Gaara looks SOO COOL UPSIDE DOWN! And I was like WOW that's some SERIOUS FANFICTION INSPIRATION! And and Ya.

Note: to my friends In the fic we all have a doppelganger

(OMFG I LOVE THESE THINGS!)

The Upside down Naruto Contest

"Hello and welcome to--"

"NO ME! ME ONLY IT WAS MY IDEA!" Louie screamed out randomly killing the original announcer. "HI MOM! Okay my name is Louie (picture of Louie appears with fireworks in the background) That's Keith (Camera shows Keith)"

"What am I doing Here?"

"That's Aya (Camera views Aya…eating CHOCOLATE! MUHAHAHHAHAH)"

"WOAH, WHERE AM I !"

"That's Russel (Camera points to Russel)"

:WOAH, Dude we're on TV!"

"That's Sarah (Camera points to Sarah)"

"Why's that camera guy looking at me?"

"And last but most definitely not least… JAMAICA!"

"….uh…HI?"

"Hey which ones Jamaica?" The Camera dude suddenly got confused between Winonah and Jamaica.

"THAT ONE!" AYA screamed, suddenly having a HUUGE adrenaline rush.

"NOO! EVERYONE PIN HER DOWN BEFORE SHE GOES REALLY OUT OF WHACK!" Sarah Screamed.

"AHAHAHAH YOU CAN NEVAH CATCH ME! AAAAAHAHAHHAH!" Aya screamed in this unusually crazy and deranged tune.

"GET HER!" Keith yelled and son he and Sarah were of on a chase to catch Aya.

"….So……are we seriously on national television, Louie?" Russel asked

"Yah we are and when David comes back with the Naruto Characters we told him to kidnap we can finally be TELEVISION HOSTS!" Louie screamed in an OVERLY excited voice.

"GOT YAH!" both Keith and Sarah Screamed.

"Whoa, who'd you guys get Aya so quickly?" Louie asked.

"Keith got her to spaz and she ran out of adrenaline power and the I got her to spaz so she ran out of Normal power." Sarah explained.

"Basically…Yah." Keith said.

"…..whoa….what happened to me?" Aya asked coming back to her…..under average self (which is when she is like a regular person…not an over active extremely hyper freak)

"…" Nobody answered for they feared the adrenaline that Aya could suddenly have once again.

"HEY YOU GUYS I GOT THEM! AFTER 4.5 HOURS OF HARD LABOUR AND PAINFUL BEATINGS FROM GAARA, AND SASUKE I FINALLY GOT THEM!" David called to the group of six.

"That's great Dave! Now why don't you go rest?" Russel asked.

"Ya Dave! HEY JAMAICA TAKE DAVE TO THE NURSES OFFICE!"

"No way Keith I know you're trying to send me away."

'Grrr I'm going to kill you' D(doppelganger) . Jamaica said.

"Hey Dave what's in this bag?" Sarah asked poking the bag with a very pointy stick.

"YIIIIIIIIIIIIKES!" A muffled voice screamed it strangely sounded like…

"OMG I THINK I HEARD ROCK LEE!" Louie and the rest of the six screamed.

"Yah…umm...well the characters that were too strong are in that bag and the ones that came w/o argument are in the trailer"  
"Your old enough to drive?" Asked Sarah.

"No." David answered plainly.

"So Who exactly DID you get?" Louie asked.

"Umm…well…let's see…Gaara, Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Kankuro, Choji, Shikamaru, and….Lee."

"So…Its boys only?" Asked a bone chilling voice that sent shivers down the sevens backs.

"Well?" The 7 turned around and were facing HYUGA NEJI!

"AIEEEE!" Screamed Aya, Sarah and Jamaica all suddenly hugging random guys who turned out to be Inuzuka Kiba, Akimichi Choji and Subaku no Kankuro (I don't know his last name so wtf right?).

"….." Each girl blushed and turned at least 5 shades of red and then…"AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" they all screamed slapping the boys as hard as possible.

Russel, Keith, Louie and Dave laughing as hard as they possibly could. And suddenly WHAM! The girls slapped them as well.

"I still don't see what WE did." Kiba cried rubbing his sore cheek which Aya had slapped (and for the boys that I HAVE slapped you know how he feels)

"Oww…MY CHIPS! NOO! WHERE ARE MY CHIPS!" Choji cried looking for his precious chips can see the hand print Sarah had left on his cheek.

"Hly (-hi-) That was soo painful" Kankuro whined thanks to the souvenir that Jamaica left him…a HUGE handprint that was glow-in-the-dark too -.

"You pervs deserved it." Jamaica said standing away from Kankuro and close to…..UCHIHA SASUKE!  
"Why are you so close to me?" Sasuke asked.

"Huh?…OMG SASUKE!" Jamaica screamed.

"What? Nani? ANOTHER GIRL WHO LIKES SASUKE-TEME!" Naruto asked and glanced at Aya and Sarah. "So I bet YOU two think he's hot." Naruto pouted.

"No…he's just...not me...I don't date traitorous jerks." Aya said.

"I couldn't care less, girl." Sasuke said

"Hmph...Not to mention RUDE! Huh, Your jerk." Aya said turning away from him.

"And You?" Gaara asked turning to Sarah

'So the boy finally talks' D. Aya thought.

"Well…no…I mean he's cool and all…strong but…I think he should go for Sakura...I mean if you think about Sakura will always love him and she is loyal." Sarah said.

'I WILL NOT EVER LIKE SOMEONE LIKE UCHIHA SASUKE!" D. Sarah said.

"Strange. You two girls are the only ones who haven't been moved affected or flirted with Uchiha." Neji said.

'That girl with the glasses is pretty cute.' Choji thought.

'He's kinda fat but he's pretty cute." Sarah thought.

'That girl who slapped me…she's like Temari.' thought Kankuro.

"Wow…What happened?" Russel asked rubbing his cheek where the girls slapped him.

"Seems your girlfriend has no feeling towards Sasuke haahahah!" Naruto Laughed

"WHAAAAAT?" Russel, Aya, And Sarah fell over from the shock.

"NO! I AM NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND!" Aya screamed.

"ME NEITHER!" Sarah screamed.

"EWW! THEY"RE JUST MY FRIENDS!" Russel Shouted.

"..Dude that wrong." Keith and Louie said. They both recovered right on time just to see Neji say the thing about Russel.

The three blushed. But what Aya, Sarah and Jamaica didn't know was that three boys were watching them…Kiba, Shino and Kankuro. Each Boy had a different thought running through their heads.

Aya was still blushing when she looked around and spotted…something…something unconscious something the seemed dead and was under a bag.

"What is that?" Aya asked reaching over to the bag that covered what seemed like a body.

Everyone stood behind her. Waiting, watching. Everyone including the great Hyuga and Uchiha quivered. They all stared at Aya's hand then, the body then, her hand again. Everyone was tense it seemed that time stopped when they were looking at Aya's Hand and the body. Suddenly the body sprang up.

"AHHHHHH!" Everyone screamed. And the Ninja boys tackled the zombie-like creature removed the bag an revealed…Rock Lee?

"LEE! YOU IDIOT!" Neji yelled.

"Fuzzy Eyebrows! Why the hel did you do that? Naruto yelled

But once again Lee was unconscious. "…I think you guys killed him.." Sarah said turning toward the ninja boys but still eying Lee. "Yah...I think so too. He looks…lifeless" Keith said watching incase the body would do that again.

The group spent about 10 minutes watching Lee but he didn't seem to regain consciousness. "Okay he's dead. Nooow let's move on shall we?" Russel asked Disrupting the concentration on Lee.

"Sure. But first why are we here?" Sasuke asked eying Jamaica VEEERY suspiciously. Meanwhile poor Innocent Keith was grabbed by Kankuro.

"Hey listen up Brat, that girl who slapped me--" Kankuro got cut off by Keith

"Who Jamaica? She's obsessed with me...but now I think she's over me and on Sasuke now! …..YYYEEEEEEEEEEEESSS!" Keith only enjoyed his moment of victory for about 3 seconds.

"YES! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU PINT SIZED (- hi -)HOLE! YOU NEVER KNOW WHEN A GIRL LIKE THAT JUST FALLS INTO YOUR ARMS! (which she literally did) BUT THEY ALL GO FOR SASUKE!"

Keith unfortunately had to got through some hard times. But he found he and Kankuro had many connections o yes very many connections. Like He and Kankuro both Liked or do like Jamaica. Both he and Kankuro are weird and very random. Both he and Kankuro are somewhat weak and have basically no control what-so-ever over their younger siblings. But the biggest connection Keith found was Kankuro's Fist to his face.

"Soo…That guy…wants to have an interview with all of us?" Gaara asked looking at Louie….CRAZILY!

"Yes" Russel said cooly as if nobody was going to die (which they wont). But Louie was paranoid about the fact that Gaara was staring at him…menacingly! And to make matter worse Kiba covered his mouth and pulled him to a random corner.

"AIEEEEEEEEEE!" Louie screamed like a girl at the weirdest girly voice ever.

"shut up man I just wanna ask you some questions." Kiba said

"Okay but why are we whispering?" Louie asked

"Cause….she might here us…" Kiba started blushing like mad!

"Oh…Who's she?" Louie asked obviously he didn't know who Kiba was talking about.

"Her" Kiba pointed off to a corner near Sarah Where Aya and Naruto were sitting.

Louie squinted to see who Kiba was pointing to. "…Naruto?…But isn't Naruto a boy?"

"Eh?…..NO! Black hair! Blue Vest! Blue Jeans, Pink Shirt! Eww…Dude...I'm not gay."

"Yah whatever…so what do you want to know about Aya?"

"What does she like? Who does she like? Does she like dogs?"

"She likes chocolate and blue stuff and drawing especially anime…she doesn't like anyone...apparently everyone's a loser gay or isn't good enough…yes she loves dogs especially puppies...and yah…anything else?" Now Louie should have NOT Said that but…to bad, he did and so Kiba kept on asking him question.

At this point Russel was wondering where his friends were besides Aya and Sarah who going to find the girls of Naruto And Dave who was lying down tired from the pain he endured while trying to capture Gaara Sasuke and Neji.

Then suddenly Russel was pulled in by a heavy round object…..

"WOAH MAN who are yo---Choji! Your that guy who can expand yourself! COOL!"

"Yah...umm...well can tell me anything about that girl?" Choji asked munching his chips quietly

"Who?"

"That girl! The one with glasses! And ripped jeans?"

"….Oh! Sarah! Yah why do you want to know about her?" Russel asked but it took about 3 seconds for him to figure it out. :OH! Do you like her?"

Choji nodded now eating his chips slowly. Russel started thinking of ways he could get Sarah with Choji.

"well my friend you came to the right man I happen to be a very close friend of Sarah and let me tell you…she loves to laugh…so here's how to ask her out on a date…" And thus Russel continued filling Choji's head with ideas about how to date Sarah.

Will the boys get the girls they want? Will Keith survive Kankuro's grasp? Will Louie succeed in telling Kiba all about Aya? Will Choji ask Sarah out? Does Sarah even LIKE Choji? Found out in chapter 2!

O Yah and BTW sorry my other story hasn't been updated been making up stuff about 'Enter the Kyukoji Triplets'. 


	2. Gaara and SarahAya and Kiba

yeas I'm back AGAIN! dun dun dun anyway this chapter is dedicated to my friend Sarah who (because of me) is now totally in love with GAARA! (omg that's like INSANE! Wooow I know a billion girls who love him!) okay yah sooz ON with the…Disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot and the person named AYA! Who is in fact ME! OOOOOO

After Keith and Kankuro's…mix up Keith ran away and the first to notice he was his 5-HOUR-YOUNGER-BEST-FRIEND, Aya (I'm rubbing it in I'm rubbing it in! OooooOOOoooOO!)

"Hey you guys, where's Keith?"

"You said she didn't like anybody." Kiba said through his teeth glaring at Louie…MENACINGLY!

"…She doesn't Keith is like her best friend along with…" yes I'm cutting hi of cuz I do have a lot of best friends. 'This loser talks…a lot' thought Kiba as he listened to Louie rant on about Aya's best friends.

"Hey, Naruto who do you think Gaara likes?" Kiba whispered leaving Louie to monologue.

"I dunno who do you like Kiba?"

"Uhh…Hinata…."

"My Girlfriend?"

"No…"

"Tell"

"I'll tell you after you tell me who Gaara likes?"

"Fine then…"

"Ha ha Sucker…"

"Hey, Gaara who do you like?"

"…" Gaara didn't reply but he did stare at Naruto evilly in a If-you-ask-anymore-stupid-questions-I'll-kill-you look.

"Oh fine…Kiba likes somebody…wanna know who?" Naruto said trying to get Gaara interested and kill Kiba if Kiba didn't tell who…but most likely it failed.

"I really couldn't care any less about who Kiba li-"

"KEITH'S MISSING! He left this running away note!"

It said:

Dear Friends,

I ran away because I have been

bullied by a freaky looking guy who likes Jamaica

and I am very scared of him.

If you want to find me I don't where I'm going thank-you.

Good luck to you all,

Keith

P.S tell Russel I'm the one who ate all his candy.

"…Soo why do you think Keith ran away?" Louie asked.

"Who really knows?" Choji said.

"Well…Maybe it's in the letter.." Aya said.

Everybody, except Sasuke, Neji, Shino, Shikamaru and Gaara, read the letter 25 times but couldn't find the reason why Keith ran away.

"Well, at least I know who ate my candy." Russel said everyone turned toward him except for Sasuke, Neji, Shino, Shikamaru and Gaara. . "What?"

"You IDIOT! Keith's missing! And we have to find him! C'mon you guys get your stuff we've gotta go find Keith! But first I want chocolate…NOW!" Aya shouted coughcoughSCREAMEDcough.

"Why does she want to find this guy so desperately?" Kiba asked his as-of-right-now best friend Louie.

"Cause he's like a younger…older brother to her."

"Huh?" Naruto and Kiba looked slightly confused.

sigh "He's 5 hours older then her."

"Oh, okay." Kiba said.

"Hey, Kiba you have to put the searching supplies in those bags, you know ropes, flashlights? The basics. I have to go make the team lists." Louie said.

"Kay… Hey…where's Akamaru?"

--------------

"Hey you, girl with the glasses, have you seen my brother? Kankuro?" Gaara asked looking at Sarah.

"Huh?….oh…umm he's….he's…" Sarah tried to speak but she couldn't she was speaking to a killer…a CUTE killer. She felt her face go red and buried her face in her hands. "I..I umm…I'm not sure."

"Hn. Well, Thank-you anyway…uh?"

"Sarah".

"Right."

"…AYA!" Sarah screamed after making sure Gaara was far enough. "AYA! AYA AYA AYA AYA !"

"Sarah, I'm right he--OOF!" Aya NEARLY said before Sarah tackled her down

"Aarf Arrf!" Akamaru barked.

"What's Akamaru doing here? Oh whatever! Aya he talked to me!" Sarah said excitedly.

"…Who talked to you?"

"Him" Sarah said pointing at a group of guys.

"Don't point it's not nice."

"FINE THEN." Sarah just gestured towards the group of guys.

"…Louie? But Louie always talks to you…What's so special about Louie talking to you?"

"What? NO GAARA!"

"OH! Umm…congrats?" Aya was very clueless about this.

"Yeah, He made eye contact with me. ME!" Sarah said happily.

"Louie and Russel always make eye contact with you. YOU!" Aya said. Sarcastically.

"Uhh…hey you two? We're going to find that Keith guy now." Choji said to Aya and SARAH! O

"Huh? Oh yeah! Hey Thanks, Choji!. Sarah we'll talk about HIM later."

"Yeah. Thanks Choji." Sarah said smiling and patted Choji's Shoulder.

"yeah.." Choji checked to make sure Sarah was far away so she wouldn't see or hear what he going to do next…"RUSSEL! (Yes, he and Russel are friends now.) Russel! She smiled at me And that Aya person said they were gonna talk about HIM!"

"Him?"

"HIM!"

"Hmm"

"No Russel, HIM not hmmm, HIM!"

"Are you gay?" asked a voice it was Shikamaru…

"eh, Never mind c'mon you guys lets go check the teams." Russel said quickly.

----------meanwhile-------

"LET GO OF ME YOU PERVERT!" Ino Screamed as David dragged her to his trailer. "FINE THEN IF THAT'S THE WAY YOU'RE GUNNA BE…SHINRANSHIN NO JUTSU!…. Why didn't that work?"

"Because, I HAVE NO MIND!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

------

"okay you guys here are the teams" Louie gave them a paper with the teams and this what the paper said:

Team A

Shin

Russel

Jamaica

Neji

"NO! I'm not with SASUKE!"

"YEAH! I'M WITH SHINO!"

"…"

'I'm with losers…I'd rather be on Naruto and Sasuke's Team.'

Team B

Naruto

Sasuke

Rock Lee

Shikamaru

"YAH! C'MON TEME! YOU USE YOUR SHARINGAN TO FIND KEITH!"

"Okay it's the byakugan that can see things like that not the Sharingan, dobe."

"YES! I AM WITH A YOUTHFUL TEAM!"

"Huh, this is so troublesome."

Team C

Gaara

Kiba

Sarah

Aya

'Hmmm…these guys…freaking out over one guy.'

'I'm with Aya? Ya!…hey where's Akamaru?'

"Well I guess our teams cool. We've got Kiba and he's good at Tracking things.."

"Yah…I guess"

'Oh NO! I'm with Gaara! What if he sees me blushing! Oh NO! I'll stay near Aya the whole time! She can help me right? OH NO! what if she spends time with Kiba!" Obviously it wasn't Aya who thought of that cause…WHY WOULD SHE STAY NEAR HERSELF (-HI-) she couldn't do that unless she used BUSHIN NO JUTSU! And its not Gaara, I really don't think Gaara would see himself blush…actually I don't think that he'd blush altogether. And Kiba well he does spend time with himself but seriously why would he want to do that when there are other to people to stay near! So it was obviously SARAH!. Geez you (-hi-) people! Can't you figure it out for your selves!

'Why does that girl keep avoiding me?…Why do I even care?'

------

"AKAMARU! Hey, Akamaru? Where are you boy?""

"Here he is! Don't worry he's been with me for a while," Aya giggled "he's so cute! I wish I had a dog. But my little sister is allergic to them" Aya Sighed .

"Thanks…you can play with him if…when you want to."

"Huh? HEY THANK-YOU!" Aya exclaimed and hugged Kiba tightly. Aww poor guy started blushing again! Gosh that stupid clueless girl! The guy likes her and she hugs him! He's happy about that yes but, seriously that's weird.

"C'mon Akamaru! You can help me! Hey Kiba wanna come to?" (-HI-) she can't even see he's blushing!

"Uhh…uh-huh. Yah!"

"Then let's go!" Aya said, rather yelled and grabbed Kiba's hand! AYA! YOU IDIOT! HE (-HI-) LIKES YOU!

'AYA you TRAITOR! " d. Sarah screamed over and over and over again. And if Aya left with a "ahem" **BLUSHING **Kiba then she was left with Gaara!

'OH NO! I'm With Gaara! OH NO! OH NO! OH NO! OH NO! What if I start blushing again! "(which she was). Sarah looked to check if Gaara was looking but he wasn't…until he checked if SHE was avoiding HIM! Sarah squeaked and looked away quickly. WOAH! Sarah that was major stealth! WHAT NINJA SKILLZ! Like 007! That's soo inconspicuous! NOBODY could tell how YOU FELT! Whoa that's some major skillz!

"HEY SARAH! WHY ARE YOU BLUSHING? Omigosh! DO YOU LIKE SOMEONE? DO I KNOW WHO IT IS? IS HE NEAR? IS IT GA-AAK!" Louie NEARLY gave it all way until Sarah decided he needed a small nap and punch in the face would do just the right thing!

"Why'd you do that? Isn't he your friend?" Gaara asked.

"YA! Well you threaten to kill KANKURO ALL THE TIME BUT HE'S YOUR BROTHER! Soooo WHAT RIGHT DO YOU HAVE OF ASKING ME THAT?" Sarah screamed and she was indeed twice ask shocked as Gaara!

'Did she just yell at me?'

'Omigosh did I just yell at Gaara?'

"Hey team C! come on lets go!" called Aya she waving at them from the back door! Yez the back door the door of awesome-ness! It's not the front door its not the side door and its not the window it's the BACKDOOR! "Hurry up you guys are so slow!…and wake Louie up he's on our team as of right now!"

"What about Choji? Asked Sarah.

'She cares about me? YES! She cares about me!' Choji yelled in his MIND!

"He'll manage." Aya said. 'I don't want him to get in the way of Mission SarahxGaara! I can't afford that right now!' D. Aya thought.

"Aarf Arrf!" Akamaru barked.

"He said we should just leave and let those three follow." Kiba translated.

"Ya…we should. We'll go ahead you two! Catch up if you want to!" Aya called.

-----

'YES! I'm left alone with Aya' Kiba thought but who else was thinking?…

'YAH! I'm with Kiba all by myself…well there's also Akamaru.' Aya thought.

'Maybe I can put arm around her.'

"Hey I can't jump as well as you guys can so…" Aya started blushing which happens a lot latest hmm.. I wonder if she likes him. "So may I kind of you know ride on your back?"

----With Sarah and Gaara (whoa it rhymes)----

"Umm…I feel weird doing this I mean doesn't this take up a lot of Chakra?" Sarah asked as she rode on Gaara's sand cloud thingys.

"I really don't care. Besides you don't weigh that much" Gaara said. And Sarah fumed. 'Is he saying I'm underweight? What a jerk.'

'But he's a **_CUTE_** jerk.' D. Sarah said

'Yah. HEY!' normal Sarah thought.

"What are you doing?" Gaara said as he glanced at Sarah who was subconsciously hitting her head.

"Uhh…NOTHING!" Sarah screamed out of embarrassment.

"Why are you hitting your head?" Gaara asked and stared at her as if she were crazy.

"Uhh…hehehe…eh, I'm just…umm…I don't know." Sarah sighed she was pathetic doing that when he was watching.

"It's okay. I talk to my mom a lot… My siblings say she's dead but I don't think she is. She also protects me with the sand shield." Gaara looked as if he were in really deep thought. Sarah just looked. At first she considered him a hopeless guy who would always be destined to kill…then she thought he was a really cute guy and had a crush on him, and now she thought he was hopeless and a miserable person, his dad tried killing him. His uncle said he loved but in fact, hated Gaara for "killing" his sister (Gaara's Mother) and his bro and sis are scared of him talk about unsupportive family.

"Hey, you know if you need to talk, you can talk to me…I understand…sort of." 'Do I really understand…can I really help if he DID talk to me about this stuff?' Sarah said and then thought. She sighed she wished she could help him. She really did, she wanted to hug him to…if she could, but he might kill her. 'Poor guy.'

--Aya and Kiba--

"You sure I'm not heavy?" Aya asked she really was embarrassed cause she was bright red!

"Yah it fine! I'm a ninja you know? And besides I've carried thing way heavier in some of my missions!" Kiba exclaimed he really was okay with it and this was like 15th time Aya asked him about this. She asked him that every 5-10 minutes.

"Yah but.."

"Stop worrying Aya seriously I've got it under control." Bad move Kiba

"What do you mean under control? Am I really heavy! OMG PUT ME DOWN!" Aya screamed while accidentally hitting Kiba's head. And when she did they both fell over.

And screamed (or in Kiba's case "shouted). While Akamaru safely landed away from his master and his new friend.

"Ouch, Hey Sorry I hit you…OMG you're arm!" Aya gasped as she saw the huge injury on Kiba's arm.

"Huh? Ah no problem it's a little scar not much of a big deal."

"What? Yes it is now let me see." Aya examined the scar. It wasn't so bad but it had to be covered incase it were to get worse. Aya ripped a part of her handkerchief and tied it around Kiba's scar AFTER putting some antibacterial stuff. "There. Don't take that off got it? Aya looked at Kiba seriously…actually as if she'd rip his head of in like 2 seconds if he did take the ribbon off but, let's make this dramatic and say she looked at him with care.

Akamaru barked in agreement with Aya

"Akamaru you're such a traitor right now." Kiba pouted at his puppy.

Aya giggled at the two arguing and decided to back AKAMARU up. "He's not a traitor he's right."

"HEY IT'S KEITH!" Louie called

……

Lol there's d romance parts okay?

Happy?

Who am I talking to?

w/e

BYE!

Review pls!


	3. A kiss and more THe Guys talk

Umm…yea….Chapter…three…yea…no stupid Aya-ish retard remarks…RETARDS ALL DA WAY!

Disclaiming time!

I…do…NOT…own ..Naruto….only…the…plot…laugh…out…loud

---------

"HEY IT'S KEITH!" Louie called

"Where?" Russel called. "Oh Over there! And he's in a….wedgie?"

"Omg we've gotta save him! C'mon Kiba! Akamaru!" Aya called watching and helping Kiba.

"Hey, Sarah, Let's go" Gaara called although he was already ahead by a lot.

"Huh? Kay." Sarah whispered. 'He said my name. maybe he likes me…I mean a little bit.' Sarah thought as she once again subconsciously hit her head. "Hey wait for me! Sarah called jumping of the clouds (ya know the sand thingys?)

"Hey, a shiny thing…A PENNY! A shiny penny." Aya said out loud.

"Pick it up. Then you'll have good luck!…at least that what the saying is." Kiba informed. So Aya and Kiba bent down to pick it up. And strangely at that exact moment…BANG! Sarah tripped right over Aya and fell over screaming. And Gaara turned around to check why when…BOOM! She and Gaara made mouth-to-mouth resuscitation.

"Umm…That was about 10 seconds you stayed together." Russel said…rather loudly.

"Shut Up Russel! Your just jealous cause you didn't kiss a girl yet!" Aya yelled trying to defend both her friends. Actually Gaara was just some super hot guy who was occupied by Sarah but, oh well right? "…WOAH! Dude you just kissed a girl and your not even blushing! I mean look at **_HER _**she looks like a cherry tomato!"

"Are you saying I look small, Aya?"

"Uh…Yah. Why do you ask?"

"Ugh! Nevermind."

"Well, Why aren't you blushing?" Russel asked Gaara. Partly cause Sarah was one of his best friends and partly cause IT'S GAARA! I mean c'mon! It's not every day your best friends gets kissed by a guy like that!

"Why should I? I'm no Pervert." And with that said, everybody except Russel and Gaara and the other I'm-to-cool-or-just-plain-lazy-to-care-guys laughed as hard as humanly possible. Or in this case, as Aya-Sarah-Louie-and-the-other-immature-Naruto-Characters-ly possible.

"Yah Russel. He's no pervert!" Aya laughed. She fell over and landed on Kiba. But she kept laughing anyways.

"Hey what about that Keith guy?" Shino said. Wow Shino, this is like the first time he said something in my Fanfic.

"Hey you talked…Oh Yeah Keith…Uhh." Russel slammed his fist into his palm and looked around looking for where they had last seen Keith.

Everybody split up Naruto, Kiba and Aya looked near the rivers and muddy parts. Sarah, Gaara and Russel looked in the trees as in in the higher branches. Sasuke, Neji and Lee Looked in the bushes, but the truth is Neji and Sasuke just slacked of while Lee did most of the searching. Shikamaru, Louie and Jamaica looked in the meadow and Shikamaru slacked off with Sasuke and Neji. And Shino? Well he had a lot of bugs everywhere so he just stayed with 'The Guys' and listened to his bugs for any news.

--The Guys--

"So, Why do you think Gaara went looking? He'd normally be with us wouldn't he?" Sasuke asked wondering why his third-but-he-doesn't-like-to show-it-best-friend wasn't with 'the Guys'.

"Hn, Maybe he found us to troublesome." Shikamaru said looking at the clear blue sky.

"Hey, Do you think he likes that girl?" Neji suddenly said.

"Which girl? The one with the half pony tail?" Sasuke wondered

"No."

"The girl with headband?" Shino surprisingly asked.

"No."

"Kuso, you guys the girl with the glasses, right Neji?" Shikamaru said slightly annoyed, but, seriously, when is he never annoyed.

"Yeah. Do you guys think he likes her? I mean he got his first kiss from her right?" Neji suddenly became a dating expert.

"Since when did you become an expert on girls?" Shikamaru asked curiously.

"I never did I just thought that you know if they were like that…then…he'd actually get a heart!" Neji asked. But he was really trying to think it but he thought it out loud…which kinda sucked.

"I bet he just knows a lot cause he's surrounded by girls. You Know Hinata and Hanabi. Either that or your just gay." Sasuke said eyeing Neji very Suspiciously.

"Okay…Yah…I'll go with the first part…yah. Anyway I'm pretty sure Gaara likes that girl."

"…" Shino DIDN'T Say.

"Riiiight" Said Shikamaru even though Shino said ABSOLUTELY NOTHING.

---the OTHER people-who-aren't-cool-enough-to-be-with-the-guys-or-are-to-happy-to-be-with-the guys-or-who-are-girls (wow that's a long name)--

"What do you think they're talking about Kiba?" Aya asked while she was checking behind the ridiculously large rock that was big enough to hide EVERYBODY behind it.

"Who knows?…" Kiba replied waiting for Akamaru to finish what he had to say. "Akamaru said that he heard the others talk about your friend. The one with glasses."

"Russel? Why?" Aya asked.

"No the girl. The one who kissed Gaara…on the lips…like that…and he didn't kill her…and they were together for about 10 seconds…"

"OKAY I GET! " Aya yelled which scared all 3 of them, and I mean all three as in Akamaru, Kiba and Naruto, who fell out of the tree he was climbing.

"Kiba can you ask Akamaru to listen in on (oh here it comes) 'The guys'?" Aya asked in a p!ssed kind of way.

"Yah…sure…you heard her Akamaru." and with that said Akamaru ran of to spy on 'the guys'.

----The Guys---

"I think she heard." Shikamaru said freaking out over the fact that Aya seriously spazzed out on Kiba JUST for bad-mouthing Sarah.

"Who cares?" Neji said coldly. "She's just some girl who's p!ssed about her friend.

"What do you mean who cares, Hyuuga? What if people were making fun of Tenten? Or Hinata? Wouldn't you be p!ssed to?" of course Sasuke asked that I mean who else calls Neji Hyuuga?

"…That's different." Neji retorted.

"How?" asked Shikamaru only ever so slightly interested.

"…It- it just is, okay?" Neji said, with his BYAKUGAN on! And with that nobody spoke back to Neji.

'COME ON! TALK ABOUT THE GOOD CRAP!' Akamaru screamed…barked in his mind.

"Well still, I do think Gaara likes that eye-glassed, short, tiny sized mini girl." Neji pondered...OUT LOUD!

"Yeah. She IS small isn't she." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah…I think she's smaller then Naruto." Sasuke said.

"…" Shino-uh…un-said?

------Back with Aya and Kiba and possibly even Naruto-----

"Hey you guys, Akamaru's Back!" Kiba called to his two friends when he saw his best friend coming.

"So, What did he learn?" Aya asked when Akamaru jumped on top of Kiba's head, where he usually sits.

After 5 minutes of explaining…

"THAT JERK! GRRR TEME! I'LL KILL HIM!" Naruto yelled/whispered as, Aya and Kiba restrained him.

"LOOK NARUTO I'M MAD TO BUT WE'VE GOTTA HAVE SELF CONROL!" Aya ALSO yelled/screamed at Naruto. She was mad and wanted to spazz as well.

---Russel, Gaara and Sarah----

"What are those guys spazzing about for? And why aren't THOSE ('The Guys') guys working?" Sarah wondered looking at Aya's demented group and Neji's lazy group.

"Those guys are the group I normally stay with." Gaara replied.

"And Aya's just always a weirdo retard like that." Russel said.

"Yah and you aren't Russel?" Gaara said.

"Burn." Sarah said.

"At least he knows my name!" Russel retorted.

"I know all your names now." Gaara said again! WOAH! THAT'S LIKE A RECORD!

"…fine then Sarah you got me this time." Russel…surrendered? Whoa! Like since when did THAT Happen?…oh yah right now. Hehehe stupid me.

"Are you two...boyfriend and girlfriend?" Gaara asked.

"WHAT? EWW NO!" Sarah screamed out.

"Aww man no! she's to ugly and not good enough." Russel explained.

….

WHAM! SLAP! BANG! BOOOM! And last.. (-hi-)SLAP!

"Wow. That looks…painful…kind of like what Temari does to Kankuro." Gaara observed the two fight. Well actually SARAH fought and Russel either coward behind Gaara (who always walked away) OR ran way OR (this is my favourite one) SCREAMED LIKE A GIRL! Hey SARAH! LOUIE! KUYA MARK! AND ALL MY OTHER FRIENDS WHO R READING THIS PICTURE THAT!…Eww!

"HEY YOU GUYS! I FOUND KEITH!" Louie called. And Keith? He was still in that unusually large wedgie. And Everyone ran to the tree he was hanging on leaving a beaten up pulp that looked like…Russel?

"Hey Sarah where's Russel?" asked Jamaica asked.

"He's…hurt." Sarah said angrily/evilly/menacingly/a-whole-lot-of-other-things-that-define-anger-and-insanity

------David and the girls of Naruto-----

"AIEEEEEEEEEEE!" Screamed a trailer as an insane boy and his older brother drove insanely down a highway on their way back to the studio where the "T.V show was being shot.

"MARK I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU COULD DRIVE!" David screamed.

"I SAID THAT SO I COULD JOIN THE SHOW!"

"WHAT! OH NO! I'M GOING TO DIE YOUNG!"

"WHAT ABOUT US! WE'RE IN A TRAILER THAT SMALLES! AND WE'RE BEING TOSSED AROUND!" Sakura screamed as loudly as possible.

"MARK WATCH OUT AN OLD LADY!" they dodged the old lady.

"MARK WATCH OUT! A LITTLE GIRL WITH A ICE CREAM CONE!" they dodged the little girl.

MARK WATCH OUT! IT'S…KANKURO?" The dodged Kanuro but kept looking back and then---

"MAAAAAAAAARK!"

---back to the others---

Bang! Keith and the tree branch fell as Neji cut it off with his jyukken(sp?)

"Hey wait…my girlfriend-is-in-trouble-senses are tingling!" NAruto said. Okay why didn't he feel that when David just started to kidnap them?

"Hey…mine too." said…SASUKE?

"Same." and this time it was…NEJI? Whoa those two were unexpected!

"You have girlfriend senses?" Russel asked.

"No. we have Girlfriends-are-in-trouble senses." Naruto corrected and the other two..agreed? Wow this should be a humor/horror story..not a humor/romance!

"I feel soo left out right now." Kiba said.

"Why?" Aya asked. Ahaha! OO BURN! BURN KIBA! BUUURN! AYA ASKED YOU DAT! OOOOOOO!

"Uh--NO REASON!" Kiba explained quickly.

"Oh…okay." Strangely all the concern in Aya was replaced with..oh no..here it comes…get ready for it…CHOCOLATE! AHHH! No just kidding.

"Oh NO! Keith wake up!" Jamaica screamed..he didn't wake. She tried about three more times and then wehr he was ABOUT to wake up. BANG! Jamaica kicked him…that's right. She kicked him. Right in the face.

"OH! NICE JOB JAMAICA! BRING HIM DOWN WHEN HE'S ALMOST UP!" Sarah scolded. Woah Sarah scolded a 13 year old! That's like HAHA!

"What? I didn't mean to." Jamaica said. But everyone already didn't really care and walked off.

"HEY! What about me! And HIM!" Jamaica called.

"I don't know carry him yourself I guess." Aya called.

"Where's Sasuke. He'll help me." Jamaica said.

"No I won't ." Sasuke said normally. Ugh! Finally! He said something Sasuke-ish.

And everybody walked back to the studio leaving Jamaica to carry Keith.

-------

What will happen to Mark and David? What DID happen to Mark and David?

Will Keith and Jamaica be together in this fic?

Or will keith end up with someone…or someTHING else

Review plz.!


	4. Russel the matchmaker?

Okay…yah…sorry my stories r confusing you guys! Hehehe o well

Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. OWN. Naruto. Or. I. would. Be. FREAKIN RICH!

---

"Whoa."

"Whoa…"

"I just shook hands with death." David said. "And…And its all your FAULT!" DAVID SCREAMED!

"WHAT? NO IT'S NOT!" Paul Mark suddenly yelled. "You SHOULDN'T HAVE CAME!"

"You ASKED!" David.

"You--"

"HA! You can't even THINK OF ANYTHING KUYA! David as a matter of factly screamed.

Well yes.. The boys made it back their alive. And not Dead! What a shame.. Hahaha I'm Joking...Kind of. But You get it. Oh Yes and Kankuro? He's there too. What? With girls there. Speaking of the girls--

"Hey , Why do you think we're here?" Sakura asked timidly.

"S-s-sakura-Chan I think he said that we were going to be with our boyfriends on a T.V show." Off course only Hinata stutters like that so of course it was Hinata who said that. I mean COME ON PPL! Who do you think it was Temari? Pffft. (Hahaha that's Sarah's favourite saying…okay…okay…I'm good…I'm good)

"Yah, FOREHEAD (O.o Wow) What did you think? He was Going to Molest us!" In Shouted. 'Of course that's what I thought but…OH WELL!'

"Oh yah? Well your Mind Switch didn't work!" Sakura argued.

"Well at least I HAVE a jutsu FOREHEAD!" Ino said. Wait I don't have a jutsu! Ugh! HOW RUDE OF HER! How dare she! What a -hi-! I don't have a super awesome jutsu! Louie doesn't! Russel Doesn't! Sarah doesn't! David doesn't! Paul Mark doesn't! Not that many people do! What a pig!…Wait...Ino IS a pig...no...she's a BOAR! AHA! That's WORSE than a pig! They're FATTER! AAHAHHAH! Ohhhh! Take THAT! Ino-BOAR! Yah...that's mine not Ino-pig, Ino-BOAR! Ohhhhhh…but…Boar rhymes with who--

Okay anyway while those to argued, The others were just on their way back to the studio.

---Team C---

"Hey, Gaara,' Aya jumped out to land beside him. 'So…you kinda kissed my Best Friend."

"Kinda?" Gaara asked not even bothering to turn towards Aya.

"Okay then you DID. So, Do you like her? I mean any more then you did before?" She questioned (obviously Aya Asked this. Gaara ain't a 'she')

"What?"

"Nothing, Nevermind" follow the dialogue people it goes Aya, Gaara, Aya, Gaara, This is Aya, and the next will be Gaara and so on…)

"Hn, why do you even care? In fact what business do you have in this?"

"Wow, you're touchy a guy who doesn't have a emotions! Maybe you do! Maybe you DO like her! Admit it!"

"No."

"Yes."

"…"

Fine then, No."

"Yes."

"Oh, so you do like her?"

"Yes, NO!"

"AHA! You said YES first! Which means you DO! But I won't tell."

Yes that was very confusing but people follow the dialogue! And use Logic would Aya say "…" NO! SHE WOULDN'T! SHE WOULD TALK!

"Hey, Kiba! Your CUTE!" Sarah said stepping up beside Kiba/

"Uh…Don't you like Gaara?"

"Yah."

"Then Why'd you just say that I'm cute?"

"Cause you are. But I only think that." Sarah said innocently. (okay there follow the dialogue from there. Remember next will be Kiba then Sarah and so on…)

"What do you mean 'think'?" Kiba asked suspiciously 'Is she two-timing Gaara?'

"Aya KNOWS it."

"Sh-she does?"

"Oh, Yah! Though she doesn't really show she Knows!"

"Really?"

"Without the Shadow-of-a-doubt!" Sarah said as she stepped back to have a chat with Louie, whom I have been neglecting up till now.

"Did yah hear that Akamaru? She Likes me!" Kiba said happily. And Akamaru barked.

"What? What do you mean she likes you better?" Okay now it's Kiba, Akamaru and so on…actually...it's just Kiba…

"NO! I mean as like you know like she like-likes me! Not as in pet-type-likes me!"

Akamaru again barked.

"Yes I'm sure it's not the Master-pet relationship…Yes, I'm Sure Sarah meant the boyfriend-girlfriend…BUT NOT THAT EXTREME!"

'Yah Right…You sooo want it to be that extreme.' Akamaru thought.

---Team A--

Hey your that pervert "right?" Neji said to none other then RUSSEL!

"NO! I'm only a pervert to Aya and Sarah because it's funny how UGLY their faces get when they get shocked."

"…"

And with that word from that…

"OH MY GOSH! YOU'RE SHINO!"

"…" Shino…didn't say. 'Oh No…why'd I have to suddenly have a fan NOW'

"WOW! Your like super cool and super strong and super awesome! And wow…do you EVER take off your--"

"NO! DON'T START STRIPPING PLEASE!" Neji suddenly screamed startling everyone. And everyone was the birds and the bees (not that you pervs!) and Shino and Russel and the bugs.

"I was going to ask if he ever took off his glasses." Russel whimpered.

"Oh, uh…then I really had no right to say that…did I."

Both Shino and Russel shook their heads.

'But then…has Shino ever taken off his coat?' Russel wondered…FANATICLY!

"Uhh…Please…stop…going…near…me" Shino said. And he sounded Scared…WOW!

"I'm not going near you." Russel said and he wasn't anywhere near Shino in fact he was about…3and one quarter meters away from him…go figure.

"Then…why do get such an eerie feeling…" Shino asked and when he turned around…

--Team B--

"Hey, Teme, where's Lee?" Naruto (Okay it goes...Naruto, Sasuke...and soo on)

"How should I know, dobe?"

"You're a genius!"

And with that the two argued while Shikamaru said "Mendokuse."

And then…

"WHOO! WATCH GONNA DO WIT ALL DAT JUNK ALL DAT JUNK INSIDE YOUR TRUNK!"

Apparently Lee stole Russel's Discman and listened to 'My Humps'. And he and Russel started dancing to the beat! YEA! That's scary in a way that like super funny…But if you imagine it…GAH! MY EYES! THE BUIRN! AHH! IT FELT LIKE LOOKING AT A THOUSAND BURNING SUNS! NO! It's LIKE DYING!

Okay.

"MY VIRGIN EYES!" Screamed Louie as he witnessed his best friend and Rocklee Dancing MY HUMPS…Fergie's Dance.

"SAVE ME!" Aya screamed as she choked Akamaru..who hoped he'd die in the process after seeing _that. _

"That's not right! THAT'S BAD! BAD! BAD! BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!" Sarah screamed

"…he's…a swayer?" Gaara questioned.

"Ohmygosh..I have….homophobia." Kiba said not making ANY eye contact. But things get worse…

"WATCHA GONN DO WITH ALL THAT BREAST, ALL THAT BREAST INSIED YOUR SHIRT!" SHINO sang out loud.

"I'M GONNA MAKE, MAKE, MAKE YOU WORK MAKE YOU WORK, WORK, MAKE YOU WORK!" Lee sang and both did the actions…and everybody…

"RUN! RUN AWAY!" Louie screamed.

"RUN RUN!(as fast as you can you can't catch me I'm the gingerbread man! that's not part of the story)" Russel, snapped out of it, shouted. Yes he snapped out when his ninja Hero sang&_THAT_ part…cause seriously…that wrong…singing it to another guy?…

After that traumatizing …incident. Everybody got back to the studio..

------

"Kuya Mark!" The first 6 rushed to greet their not-so-beloved Kuya.

"Hey did you guys get the girls?" Russel asked. How typical.

"Yah." Mark said

"How'd yah get here? You cant drive your still FIFTEEN." Aya asked. And David…glared.

"Uh…hehehe, Let's not talk about that, hmm?" Mark slightly answered he question.

"Hey." Neji called. Remember Tenten was there so Neji was obviously p1$$3D off.

"Yah! Where's Hinata!" Naruto called REALLY p1$$3D.

And Lastly…"IF Sakura is dead you will be dead." Yah Sasuke you -hi-holes.

"Who…Me? Or my little brother..." Mark asked.

"Your brother's the messenger isn't he? He will."

"Oh...well okay…but they're not dead." Mark answered 'At least I hope they're not.'

And when he opened the door the girls ran to their respective boyfriend and Ino…stood there and pouted…while Temari hit on…MARK! WTY! That's like mental…no offense Kuya…but still! That like…hmm...wait lemme picture that…Yah actually...it's nice…NEW COUPLE ALERT! Yes a new couple has emerged from the back of my mind yes…a new scheme yes…WAIT! TWO NEW COUPLES! Yes…Yes...Ye-e-e-e-e-e-es.

"Hey Ino...What's wrong?" Russel asked…he went from SUPER-SUAVE COOL GUY to KIND-HEARTED COOL GUY.

"Nothing." Ino said turning away.

'Hmm…Russel thought for a while...thinking carefully about the…situation. 'There are a lot of couples I see now. Yes. Gaara and Sarah. Yes they fit nicely…sorry Choji…Kiba and Aya…perfect…two hyper active Big mouths…Kuya Mark and Temari?...Yes…Yes that fits nicely…yes…I shall now bring together my 'PLAN OF LOVE'! But first two gullible loser…LOUIE AND KEITH!' Yes Keith came back he caught up...I don't know how…he just did.

"Hey Louie Keith.._psst_." Russel whispered.

"Okay...What the heck was that?" Keith asked.

"Bites me." Louie said.

"What's biting you?" Keith asked

"I don't know." Loue said back.

"YOU GUYS! OVER HERE MORONS!" Russel called

"Oh! it's Russel C'mon Let's go see what he needs." Louie replyed.

'What idiots...PERFECT!' Russel schemed more and more about his 'PLAN OF LOVE'!

"What do you need Russel?" Keith asked..CALMLY.

"I need you guys to help me in my 'PLAN OF LOVE'!" Russel said o yes and he added an echo at the plan of blah blah blah.

"I'm not gay." Louie claimed.

"NO! for Aya, Sarah, and Kuya Mark! YOU IDIOTS!" Russel exclaimed rather shocked.

"Oh...well then What do we do?" Keith voluntarily volunteered.

"okay. You guys this will get confusing but bare with me okay?"

"Okay." Louie and Keith nodded.

"Okay well...if you look around there's a lot of love in thne air--" Russel was then inturrupted by Keith.

"Love? Between who? And please don't say Kankuro and Jamica?" Keith went queasy at the last question.

"i was gettin there...but betwwen Gaara and Sarah, Kiba and Aya, Mark and Temari. so that's it..and we need to get them all together...

----

Okay i'm getting lazy so here's chapter 4 Sarah..and Russela nd the rest hope you like! Anywho... Cliffhanger! yess yesss..REVIEW!


	5. The pain of Love

I'm so fed up of Disclaiming on every chapter so yah tyhis is the last cause you all get the picture ryt? I CANT POSSIBLY OWN NARUTO! AHHHHHHHHHHH!

okay

**Chapter 5: Start of! Who will get together first?**

"So you guys understand the plan?" Russel asked hoping hje wouldn't go throught the plan...for the **20th TIME! **"Please you guys understand! I don't want to explain this all over again."

"Yah um...you you deal with Sarah and Gaara? Louie asked

"Yes." Russel

"And I deal with AYA and KIBA?" Louie asked

"Yes" Russe repiled almost fully ticked off.

"And Keith..."

"Makes sure we dont look inconspicuous."

"What?" Keith Asked.

"Your the distraction boy."

"Why do i get a crappy part? Why can't I deal with Mark and Temari?"

"Cause...i will...when we're done with Aya and Sarah."

"What? WHY?"

And sadly Russel had to tie Keith up, bag him in a potato sack, and throw him in a closet.

"Would you like rebel, Louie?" Russel asked. hmm he's acting a lot like Shino.. OH THE HUMANITY! if only our Russel could be that way. He's just to...Russel-ish.

"N-No sir!" Louie said without hestiataion. Normally he would be like "YOU CANT TAKE ME! LOOK AT ME COMPARED TO YOU!" But no he'll be...Hinata-ish in this one...yes...very HInata-ish...except for the lovin Naruto part.. no, not that, no, no...No He's not gay... I can assure you he's not gay. No He's not...

-----------**Russel's Mission! MISSION IMPOSSIBLE**-------------

'I dont want to show how i feel. But what if I do? What if he finds out? What if he rejects me? and hates me? and says i'm weak and pathetic?' Sarah was thinking about Gaara, as usual. Thoughts of Negative and positve swirled (haha swirled...SWIRLY! BUBBLES!) in her mind.

"Hey." a boy hopped in front of her face causing her to freak out and punch him shouting. "GET OFF YOU PERVERT!" her face was beat red...with ANGER!

"RELAX! IT'S ME!" Kankuro shouted.

"_Phew. Glad _I _didnt do that. Or else i would've gone deaf blind and disabled._" (NO offense to disabled ppl) Russel whispered under his breath. He was about to do just that until he saw Kankuro going toward his brother and his brothers 'girl', When Russel decided not to do so...whereas Kankuro just felt like chatting with Sarah about his brother and if she were to break his heart, she would feel the fury of kunai and shuriken down her back. PLUS Temari would blast her down to death. But he never got to that since she kinda, sorta, punched him. In a kinda sorta frightfully ninja like way.

"_Note to self never do that to this girl ever again._" Kankuro whispered again.

----------**Louie's painful annihilation**------------------------------

'_Oh, Jeez. I know i'll regret this_.' Louie thought. He thought of the "elaborate" plan he and his split Personality made. First he'd go up to Kiba and scream "AYA'S TAKEN!" and while he did he did he'd make sure Aya heard. Then they'll both Chase him. and when she asks why Kiba was chasing down Louie. He'll tell her his REAL feelings. And she in turn would aswell. Its was FOOLPROOF! but unfortunately it wasn't David-Proof.

Kiba was Just innocently walking Akamaur while everybody was setting up the 'show' . 'Is it even going to go through? It seems all thats happening is threats and love complications.' Kiba sighed he wished Aya would notice the way he felt. And he saw Hinata and NAruto talking. NAruto was trying to calm down poor Hinata. Hinata. He once liked her but, when Naruto had proclaimed his feelings for her, his hopes shattered. But it was alright. He knew that they couldn't be. Mostly cause she had a hopeless love and faith in Naruto. Something called 'True Love'. He spotted Aya near drawing while listening to what sounded like "First Love". He was about to greet her and ask her what she was doing until...

"KIBA! I LIED AYA'S TAKEN!" Louie shouted/screamed and shook while he mjumped out of the bush he was hiding in.

"WHAT?" Kiba yeeled

Aya looked up to see what all the commotion was and then she heard something she never thought she's hear Louie say. "AYA'S HAS 15 BOYFRIENDS! SO SHE'S A CHEATER!"

"WHAT!" Aya yelled in a very upset manner. (Not really more like a "If-I-really-did-hear-you-say-that-i-will-rip-your-tiny-little-head-right-of-your-skinny-neck" kind of way BUT we''l leave it WITHOUT the gore)

"um..I'm sorry." Louie said no, cowwared '_PERFECT! MY PLAN IS WORKING!_' until...

"Hey LOuie i heard your plan! Thats so dumb! Telling Kiba lies about Aya and making her seem bad and then having them chase you and pummel you so that they would--"

"**DAVID, SHUT UP!**" Louie called to the one who blurted out his plan, the one they call... David.

"WHAT?" the one they call DAVID asked.

"Hey, David?" Aya called sweetly.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

And both Aya and Kiba had every right to pummel Louie into the ground and beyond. (TO INFINITY AND BEYOND!)

--------------------**Russel's Plan B**-----------------------------

'Okay Plan B. Eavesdrop. I'll listen in on Sarah, Sakura, Tenten, Ino, and Hinata's conversation. MAybe i'll learn a thing of two..."

--The girls (except Aya who busy pummeling Louie and Temari who polishing her fan.)---

"Well?" Ino prodded Sarah's Arm with a very sharp pencil, Not wanting to Damage her nails of course.

"Oww, What?" its was Sarah who asked/screamed this.

'Oww, What?' Russel Recorded he decided he would record everything Sarah said. So just kind of Imagine him like that kay? i dont wanna re-type every little thing okay? Thanks a lot people.

"Do you have the hots for Gaara? Or are you just playing him?" Ino asked SLYLY!

"Are you saying do i think he's hot? Or if i think he's SO hot that i like him?" Sarah...inquired(?)

"Yah." Ino, Sarah, Ino, Sarah etc.

"Yah, What? the 'Do i think he's hot? Or if i think he's SO hot that i like him?"

The 'Do you think he's SO hot that i like him?' question."

"I see." Well...I gues i do KIND of like him." Sarah DIDn't give it much thought, cause SHE ALREADY DID AT THE BEGINNING! Yes, Yes i know that was gay. But i did it on PURPOSE! not mistake! PURPOSE, PUUURPOOOOSE!

"YES! SCOOOOOOOOOOOOOORE!" Russel screamed--i mean shouted and jumped out of the bush. "Oops. I'm not really welcome hear am I?...Hahaha Must've taken the wrong turn...hahaha...WOW! WOULD YOU LOOK AT THE TIME! I-----GOTTA GO! SEE YAH!"

"...He had a notbook." Tenten examined.

"...H-h-h-he was listening the wh-wh-wh-whole time." Hinata stammered.

"...He probably wrote everything down." Sakura inquired.

"...He has herSarah dark secrets." Ino thought.

"...He might tell all the boys, who is everyone else." Sarah said.

Notice how the girls took theiur sweet time figuring out what Russel said, that thgey didn't think to trail him down and beat him up **_EXACTLY_** when he jumped out. But no-o-o-o-o they had to wait about...29.86495 seconds...yes that's long...that's weird. But if i were there i would've screamed **GET HIM** when he ran. That way he wouldn;t have had anytime to give her secrets.

"Shouldn't we run and get him?" Sakura asked.

"Not yet...okay dramatic pause is OVER let's **GET HIM**!" Sarah screamed. And they had an OVERly-DRAMATIC chase to grab Russel. Which failed...Miserably...cause he was in the JIFFY JOHN! yes the portable toilet. How pathetic. And The girls, being girls, didn't dare go near since **A)**. They were girls, Russel was a male. If you don't get why..then you are weird. and **B)**. C'mon people, use logic! It smells!

"Okay i'm NOT going near that." Ino clarified.

"Neither am I, secret or no secret." Sarah said.

"GOOD." Sakura called out.

"L-l-l-let's leave now, o-okay?" Hinata said coy-ly.

"Yah. It's gross here" Tenten shrugged.

"Please, don't tell, Russel." Sarah sighed/whispered/prayed.

-------------The Loo(IE!) jk-------------

"I won't tell anyone. Except Louie and Keith." Russel promised. "MUAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!"

Yah that's my shortest sorry i have soo much writers block PLUS i don't want to give away chapter 6 which is WAY better...i hope.


End file.
